User blog:JakeTheManiac/ABunchofNumbers vs JakeTheManiac. 8th Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round One
It wouldn’t be a true ERB Wiki Rap Tournament if at least four of the battles weren't released on the day of the deadline. Hello, everyone and welcome to the 6th battle of the 8th Official Wiki Rap Tournament. This battle features yours truly and a fella who has impressed me greatly by his writing abilities over the past month, ABunchofNumbers. He did a great job but I'll let you suckers decide for yourselves, so in the words of our great tourney host, TKandMit: “It’s here, so stop asking.” Also don’t mind the announcer part, that’s only there so the infobox doesn't make it hard to read the battle. Enjoy. :) Gimme the beat, boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock n roll and drift away The Battle 8TH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT!!!! ABUNCHOFNUMBERS!!! VS!!!! JAKETHEMANIAC!!!! BEGIN!!! 'JakeTheManiac' (starts at :19): So ABunchofNumbers gets paired up against a tourney vet in me? Not a math whiz, but that equals my Round 2 spot a guarantee You've been here as long as I have, but there's no comparing us two While you dip for two years after three bad raps, I innovate and interview I'm banging out Mega Raps, combatting foes posing real threats While the only thing you're banging in your life is a drumset So put your money where your mouth is, I hope that you've trained up But like your financial problems, I bet your raps are bankrupt! 'ABunchofNumbers' (starts at :45) Numbers enters the tourney ring and he's already dealing out pain Against a less than stellar wrestler with a failed wiki campaign Don't talk about finances when your QnAs ain't worth investing The whole premise is dense, man; you go Nowhere with your questions! Next to the snake in my forest, Jake The Fake here's just a worm Got people waiting for a good verse like your battles' return! Arriving at the gates of Heaven, I'd definitely be admired 'Cause I rock harder than the angels when it comes to playing liars! 'JakeTheManiac' (starts at 1:11) How can you talk about questions and think I'm the one you’re playing When the only one asking “Who The Fuck's ABoN?” is the dork that I'm facing? I may be the Maniac but you clearly got some sort of psychosis To think you'd be going to Heaven when you spit those bars so soulless Crashing Numbers like the stock market, I've once sparred with much tougher digits I've taken down the greats, got no time for South American Bitches Lucca's curtain call is now, take a bow, 'cause I'm moving ahead in line But don’t be sad; this is not the first time your daddy left you behind 'ABunchofNumbers' (starts at 1:37) You used to Daily Show us how bad a battle format can be Being shat on so much; good thing you got covered by a WC "News with Colbert"? See, even your announcements are uninspired! And that one time on finals couldn't prepare you for Dragon's fire You needed help from the start just to improve your lyrics But as Cowell and Ramsey taught me, you don't listen to critics! Take away your collabs and you got no real big hit I kick asses and take your glasses, son. Deal With It! If the battle isn’t good, blame Mortal for badgering me to finish it Category:Blog posts